Raped, killed, and stabbed
by vixyanna
Summary: this story is about a young girl who find herself almost raped by her best friends boyfriend. then said boy rapes a fellow friend killing her inside. then he raped her stabing her while she was already dead emotionally. this is herr stoy. a way to tell th


**This story is a true story. Though the names have been changed. Please read and review. Thank you. _Vixyanna._**

* * *

Cassie looked off into the distance sadness lacing her eyes. Her wrist lay listlessly on her lap a dark red forming on the white cloth that lay upon it. She sighed and looked down at her pulsing wrist. Lifting the cloth she watched as the blood form her cuts started to multiply. Her arm and jeans were now covered in her blood. She sat back against the tree looking off into the distance as she sat on the cliff thinking.

No one knew about this cliff except her. She loved going there too. No one to bother her, a light breeze caressing her skin, the sun setting in the distance, bird flying past, the river below and the city across. The sight was just breath taking. Today, however, it did not help her out of her misery.

She thought back as to why she was so depressed and the memory flooded as if a damn and busted. Tears started falling freely down her cheeks like waterfalls. It was her fault it happened in the first place, she thought bitterly to herself as she took her other hand and dug her nails into the cut.

It all started when one of Cassie's best friends decided to run away form home after her 18th to live with her boyfriend. Cassie had thought nothing of it, even when her friend, Kate, dropped out of school. Cassie had just lived her life as it had been. About a month later Kate called.

"Hey Cassie, want to spend the night over here? It will be fun1 no adults to boss us around! Come on Cassie please? For me little sis?" Kate had begged her. Cassie had agreed and lied to her mother, ultimately ending in her over at Kate's.

At first Cassie had enjoyed being with her best friend again, that is until Kate's boyfriend arrived home. Now Cassie wasn't that bad looking. A lot of the guys at school, as well as some of the females, would ask her out. Though she would politely turn them down since she already had someone.

Kate's boyfriend, Tray, was no different. He stared at her with open lust. Cassie had given him the deer-caught-in-headlight look. Still it stopped nothing. The rest of the day was trey molesting her when Kate wasn't around and trying to screw Kate in front of her. Cassie had been repulsed by it all but could do nothing.

That night she went to bed early. Not wanting to be around Tray any longer. The molesting had turned more violent as the night had progressed. She woke up in the middle of the night with something constricting her body. It wasn't till a few second had gone by of her struggling and the person on top of her did she realize what was going on.

"Tray, get the fuck off of me!" she hissed. Her only response had been him crushing his lips against her. His hands started to play with her breast squeezing them hard. She could feel them bruising and was sure they would hurt for a month. She started to struggle again and continued when the lights turned on.

Tray had frozen; he moved his head but never removed his hands. Cassie finally turned her head to see who it was. Her eyes lit up as her eyes landed on her friend. The joy quickly faded as her friend looked at her with emotionless eyes and slowly walked away from the scene. Cassie started to cry as Tray went back to what he was doing.

"Tray please…" Cassie begged. "Can't you see this is hurting Kate?...she loves you and this is how you treat her?..." she was trying to reason with him now. Praying to her goddess that he would listen to her and see reason. "By raping her best friend. Her friend that is so close to her they are like sisters? And here I thought you loved her." Cassie spat the last part at him.

Tray had listened to her please and had finally gotten off of her. She hugged the covers she was using to her chest as she looked up at the man before her. He looked down at her with cruel eyes. He turned to leave though his body showed how much it would prefer him to stay and finish what he started. He turned quickly at the door jam causing Cassie to hold her breath in fear.

"This isn't finished you know…I WILL have you in the future…you can bet on that." He left, leaving a shivering Cassie behind. Cassie didn't sleep that night. Stayed in that position her eyes trained on the door to trays room. When Kate had walked out of the door Cassie had looked at her hurt.

Kate had glared at her as if the whole thing had been her fault. Cassie started to cry silently as Kate walked away and into the kitchen. Cassie's eyes had turned to the kitchen filled with tears, hurt, regret, and betrayal. She jolted when she felt hands go around her as he started to kiss her neck.

The rest of the day went like that. Kate avoiding causing perfect times for Tray to molest her again. When she finally got home she had locked her self in her room and locked the doors. That evening when she went to have some dinner she had a white cloth wrapped around her wrist.

About a week later she got a call form a friend. Her friend, Britney, was crying so hard she could barely understand what she was saying. Cassie was able to calm her down to where she could finally decipher what she was saying. Tray had succeeded in raping her.

Her friend would later claim it wasn't true but Cassie knew in her heart that she was lying that it had not happened. She absently rubbed the red marks on her wrist that were just beginning to scab over absently as she walked to her secret cliff.

* * *

**Sorry that's all for right now. This is a true story you see and its hard writing this out. My psychologist told me it would help. I'm not so sue about that though. Well review and tell me what you think…oh and so you remember the names HAVE BEEN CHANGED. Though I'm pretty sure you all know who Cassie is huh? Oh well there is nothing I can do about that. Just review please. _Vixyanna_**


End file.
